7 things
by Screw Prince Charming
Summary: After Masquerade. Schuyler is leaving and Jack wants to stop her. Ooh..drama. Songfic


7 Things:

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Blue Bloods**_** by Mellissa De La Cruz, **_**7 Things**_** by Miley Cyrus, or **_**The Dance Floor Anthem (I don't wanna be in love)**_** by Good Charlotte.**

**7 Things:**

Schuyler Van Allen ran from the apartment building that she had been forced to live in with the Forces for three months carrying only a black duffle bag and a backpack. She couldn't stand this living hell any longer; she had to get away. It didn't matter that was there, he refused to even look at her for fear of bringing down Mimi's wrath. So she had come to the only option left. She was going to run away. She had taken the all the money left to her by her grandmother and the thousand that her grandfather had given her and bought herself one plane ticket to London.

Freedom was now within her grasp: She could taste it on the night air as she ran into the streets of New York City. A yellow cab sat idly on the curb waiting for her, waiting to take her away. Schuyler turned her head back for one last time to face the apartment that had caused her torment for too long. She smiled slightly at the thought of Mr. Forces face when he woke up in the morning to find that she had left. With an amused laugh she turned back to the cab and continued walking.

"What are you doing?" A beautiful voice called from behind her. Schuyler sighed.

"I'm leaving, Jack." She stated without turning.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She heard his quiet footsteps behind her as she reached the cab and dropped her bag beside it.

"Why do you care?" She said, turning to face him and gasping when she found him standing merely a few inches from her. How had he gotten that close without her sensing him?

"Come on, Schuyler. Please don't go. You know that I…" He trailed off.

"You what, Jack? _Love _me? I find that rather hard to believe seeing as you're set to marry your sister, Mimi. And I can't take this anymore." She paused, "Goodbye Jack." She turned away from him with tears burning in her eyes. But she refused to show any sign of weakness, even to him.

"Schuyler, please." He begged, grabbing her arm. She didn't turn. She wanted to be honest with him, to tell him everything that she wanted, and to drop the boy a hint. She took a deep breath and without looking up, started to sing.

_I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous relationship we shared_

_It was awesome, but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_And now we're standing in the rain, but nothing's ever gonna change until you hear_

_My Dear_ Schuyler paused and looked up to meet Jack's curious gaze.

_The seven things I hate about you! _She sang louder with a sort of fury.

_The seven things I hate about you. Oh, you_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you _She frowned at her own weakness and the fact that she was telling this to a man whom she should loath for stringing her along the way he did, but didn't. Jack's stared at her, apparently awestruck by what she was saying, and unable to say a word. That made her very uncomfortable, but she continued on anyway.

_It's awkward and it's silent as I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now; your sincere apology_

_When you mean it I'll believe it_

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear_

_Oh, I'm not coming back; you're taking seven steps here _As she said this she grabbed her bag and threw it into the trunk of the cab, still resolved on making her escape from this hell.

_The seven things I hate about_

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_

_You love me, you like her_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_I don't know which side to buy_

_Your friends, they're jerks_

_When you act like them just know it hurts_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do_

_You make me love you _She was ready to leave, and wanted to end the song there, but she would really hate for Jack's last opinion of her to be negative. So with a small smile playing on the corners of her lips, Schuyler sang the final verse.

_And we've been through all the great things that would take too long to write_

_I probably should mention the seven that I like_

Her smile grew_. The seven things I like about you_

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levis_

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized_

_You make me laugh, you make me cry_

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_

_Your hands in mine, when we're intertwined_

_Everything's all right_

_I wanna be with the one I know_

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you_

"You do." She said at the end, her smile fading. Then without another word, She climbed into the cab and left an astonished Jack on the sidewalk.

"JFK, please." She said to the driver. Her throat sealed up after that, choking back the tears at what she was leaving behind. In a few hours she would be in London, completely on her own and without anyone to help her. In a few years she could come back, when she would be a legal adult and the Forces couldn't control her anymore. She could see Bliss, Ollie, but never Jack. No, by that time she was certain that he will have married Mimi and she'll have dragged him off to some foreign country the Schuyler had never heard of. She would never see Jack again.

When she reached the airport, she had to run to make it to her plane before take-off. Thankfully, they were waiting for some VIP passenger, so Schuyler didn't miss the flight entirely. After she got her bag in the storage compartment above her seat in the first-class section, she flopped down in the seat and took her ipod out of her pocket. She didn't care if it was against airplane regulation, she needed music to drown out her thoughts. She just wanted to forget; if only for a little while.

She sifted through her list of songs until she found the one she had been looking for: _The Dance Floor Anthem_ by Good Charlotte.

"_She's going out to forget they were together. All that time he was taking her for granted…"_

The pilot came on the announcer then. The VIP had arrived and take-off would be in a few moments. Schuyler turned the music up to drown out his voice.

"_Everybody put up your hands. Say 'I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love._'"

"Ma'am?" Asked a friendly flight attendant with unnaturally blonde hair, "I'm sorry, but you can't use that until after take-off." Schuyler nodded and turned the music off. The flight attendant turned to someone standing to the side of her, out of Schuyler's view. "This will be your seat." She said with a too friendly smile.

'_Great_." Schuyler thought sarcastically, '_I have to sit next to the VIP.' _She turned to the windowand stared at the airstrip. She really wanted to be alone right now, but apparently you can't always get what you want. Even in the midst of her acidic thoughts, she couldn't help but notice that the stranger wore fantastic cologne. A very smooth scent, but with a bit of an edge to it. Like a skateboarder lawyer type scent. She had never smelled anything like it.

"It was surprisingly difficult to follow you." Said the stranger, his voice breaking through her broodings. The second she heard his voice, she spun to face him with wide eyes.

"Jack." He took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. Schuyler's eyes widened to the size of saucers before he was even able to say a word.

"I don't care what my family says. I don't care what they think of me, or what I have to do to stay with you. Because from the first time I met you, Schuyler Van Allen, you made me love you." He smiled at being able to quote that stupid song in his confession to her of his true feelings. Schuyler laughed herself and suddenly everything was alright.

She was still laughing when the plane left the ground and Jack kissed her.

It was so much better without the mask.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Personally I'm an Oliver fan and I think that he deserves to have Schuyler a hell of a lot more than Jack does. But Schuyler likes Jack and Ollie seems to be able to handle them being together so I let Jack have her. God, I can't wait 'til _Revelations_ comes out at the end of the month! I mainly wrote this because I hate Mimi and in this story Jack leaves Mimi for Schuyler. (sighs) I'm happy.

But seriously, I have to get back to writing my _Eclipse _story or my fans are gonna get _really _annoyed.


End file.
